


When The Body Speaks/A Pain That I'm Used To

by Sashataakheru



Category: Electric Light Orchestra
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, D/s, M/M, Medical Kink, alternate universe: transgender, medical transition, physical examinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-16
Updated: 2012-07-16
Packaged: 2017-11-10 01:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing Bev likes more than his fortnightly check-up with his Dom. Trans* AU, medical kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When The Body Speaks/A Pain That I'm Used To

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'medical kink' for [kink_bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) round five. [My card is here.](http://3evilmuses.dreamwidth.org/48743.html)

"Stand up straight. Lemme check your back."

Bev could feel his Dom's hands moving down his back, his fingers carefully pressing against every vertebrae as they went. A firm hand on his neck would push him forward, and his spine would curl as his Dom's fingers travelled down his back. Bev silently bent over. Nothing bad was usually found, but it was the whole process of being checked out like this that Bev enjoyed. 

His Dom had already recorded his blood pressure, height and weight, and his metabolic rate, as well as tested his reflexes. Some of this was important for when Bev needed to go see his actual doctor, but for now, it was all part of the ritual. After a thorough cleaning in which his Dom had scrubbed every inch of his body to meet his own exacting standards, he had moved on to his body, making sure everything was in order. 

His Dom would check his muscles and his posture. He would test his flexibility, and make sure there were no niggling injuries that might hold him back during a show. Measurements would be taken and noted down, and Bev took great delight in the record they held of his transition. Every time they did this, he felt more reassured that he was passing, and that he'd lost any trace of his female body. 

His Dom's fingers pressed into the last few vertebrae. He was endlessly fussy about those last few, and always took more time on them. There was never anything wrong with them, but it did elicit an interesting, almost pleasant, sensation when he touched them in the right way. It could almost have been sensual, if his Dom had been so inclined.

"Stand up. I wanna check again."

Bev obediently straightened, unsurprised by the command. His Dom used his thumbs this time, almost in a massaging way, as he travelled down his spine again. Bev bent over obediently when asked, and shivered as his Dom's fingers gently caressed his skin. At the base of his spine, he could feel his Dom being a little more adventurous. His hands moved down to caress his arse before he spread them wide, inspecting his anus.

His Dom pushed his legs apart a bit more. Bev steadied himself against the bed as his Dom slicked up a gloved finger and slid it inside him. It had been such an alien sensation the first time he'd done it, but Bev had grown used to it, and his Dom always did try to make it enjoyable. A hand pressed against his back, keeping him bent over. 

"Are yer feeling that, boy?"

Bev swallowed. "Yes, sir."

His Dom penetrated deep, and the sensation of his Dom's finger moving around sent pleasure straight to his dick. He knew what came next. Bev sucked in a breath, waiting for the next examination. It seemed to take a long time for his Dom to be satisfied with his arse. But then he heard the snap and scrunch of his Dom changing gloves and knew it was time. He was already wet from anticipation before his Dom had even moved onto his pussy. His Dom liked making sure his libido was still alright, which usually ended up with him fingering his submissive until he'd come.

Testosterone had done weird things to his libido, if Bev was being honest. When he'd first started taking it, it had come on strong, and Bev had spent a year and a half fucking his Dom as often as possible to try to stave off the incessant need to fuck. It was how he'd picked up a preference for quick and dirty sex that left him bereft and exhausted. Most of the time, that was all they had time for. When he didn't have his Dom, he made do with whatever else he could find.

After that, it had come and gone in a weird cyclical fashion that never quite explained itself properly. The only predictable highs were the day or two after his shot. After that, it varied. Sometimes it stayed high. Other times, it dropped off until the next shot. It had been the worst it had ever been during his wife's pregnancy, and it had brought on a few episodes of lactation in the final few weeks. It had been after that experience that Bev decided it might be time to get his breasts removed at last. 

It had settled down now, though, now that he was at the stage of maintaining his testosterone levels. Most of the transition process was done, at least as far as what testosterone could achieve. He'd had his breasts removed a couple of years ago, and though the scars were now quite invisible, they had been quite ugly and sore for quite a while. Bev almost missed their sensitivity though. The sensation from having his Dom running his tongue softly along the scars always made him shiver, but it wasn't so great anymore.

There was none of that now. It was just his Dom's fingers touching him as they slid inside him and around his dick. It was a very mechanical and boring way to do things, but in the context of a medical examination, Bev got into it. He could feel his Dom stretching him, moving his fingers in and out. There were a few moments of slight pain as he was stretched to his limit, but it didn't last. It would be worth it anyway, knowing what was coming next. 

There was a slap on his arse. "Turn round. Lie on yer back."

Bev straightened and lay back on the bed, gazing up at his Dom. His Dom had gone to the trouble of buying a white doctor's coat and a stethoscope, just to complete the look. He had a fresh pair of gloves on, and stood over his submissive, running his hands down his legs. Bev could tell he wanted to just ditch the whole ruse and start fucking him right there, but somehow, they both managed to restrain themselves until the examination was done. It didn't mean Bev didn't notice how hard his Dom was though. Bev dared moving a foot to his groin and stroking him slowly, just for a moment.

His Dom straightened and moved him away. "There'll be time for that later. We're not done yet."

Bev almost wished they had proper stirrups for this, to keep his legs apart. Without that, his Dom merely spent several minutes moving him into position, spreading his legs as wide as he wanted. His Dom knelt down to inspect his genitals more closely.

His Dom ran his fingers down his dick, stroking the elongated clitoris gently. "How's that feel?"

"Very good, sir."

His Dom squeezed it, before leaning down to suck it gently. Bev shivered and tried to remain in position. Another finger slid inside his pussy, and then another, stretching him again. Keeping in position while his Dom was pleasuring him was not easy, particularly when his Dom began using his mouth, sucking and licking him tenderly. Those brief moments where his tongue slid inside him always made him shiver.

It was a sensation contrasted by the cold touch of the stethoscope, which his Dom moved over his chest, listening to his heartbeat as he pleasured him. Bev had never asked what pleasure his Dom got out of listening to his heart as he came, but it did make the experience feel very intimate, as if his Dom was listening to the very soul of his being. 

Bev was allowed to let his body go limp afterwards, and he lay there happily, smiling up at his Dom. 

"So, how'd I do?" Bev asked.

His Dom looked pleased as he made some final notes. "Just fine, like usual. Time for your shot, then we're done here."

"Yes, sir. Which spot are you doing this time?"

"Turn over. Right side. I'll get the kit," his Dom said.

"Yes, sir."

Bev rolled over onto his stomach, relaxing his body in preparation for the injection. He glanced back over his shoulder as he saw his Dom returning from the bathroom after washing his hands, the injection kit under one arm. His Dom sat on the bed beside him, slipped on another final set of gloves, and began prepping him. 

Bev sometimes thought it odd he never injected his testosterone himself, like a few of the other transguys he knew, but his Dom liked doing it as part of caring for him, so Bev couldn't really complain. All of this had started with his shots. It had evolved from there to the more complete medical examination it was now. In the context of a Dom/sub relationship, it made perfect sense for his Dom to take such control over his sub, and Bev always enjoyed it. It made him feel loved and cared for.

Bev inhaled sharply at the cold sensation from the alcohol wipe, knowing the shot was coming. Moments later, the sting came, and Bev could feel the needle. It wasn't the worst pain he'd ever felt, but it still hurt. It was, nevertheless, a pain he was very much used to feeling. It was always tough not being able to see what his Dom was doing, but Bev trusted him. His Dom had done it enough that Bev felt safe trusting him with it. He could feel the brief change in pressure as the testosterone was injected into him before the needle was removed. His Dom swabbed the injection site and pressed down to stave off the bleeding. 

"There, all done. Went in like a charm," his Dom announced.

"Thank you, sir. I suppose you'll want paying now, won't you?" 

"You can rest a bit if you like, just while I clean up. Then I'll come back for that," his Dom said.

"Yes, sir."

Bev lay there in a contented daze as his Dom went off to wash, taking the spent needles with him. He really was lucky to have such an attentive Dom. Not only was he taking on a guy without a proper dick, he was even willing to tend to his proper care. He smiled as he saw his Dom returning, unbuckling his trousers as he approached the bed and leant over him. 

"I'd better make sure you can still take me, hadn't I?" his Dom whispered in between kisses as he prepared, slipping the rubber down his cock as he got into position. 

"I think you'd better, sir. You never know," Bev replied.

Bev threw his head back in ecstasy as his Dom pushed inside, lost in pleasure.


End file.
